The Stakeout
by Nixa Jane
Summary: Gus wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten himself into this situation, but for once, he couldn’t even blame Shawn. Shawn/Lassiter.


Notes: This is total fluff, and very short, especially compared to what I usually write for this fandom. I just thought it was about time I should let Gus solve the case.

Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter.

* * *

"I don't feel right about this," Gus said.

"Don't wuss out on me now, Guster," Juliet said fiercely, squinting into her binoculars with a level of intensity that Gus found more than a little frightening.

Gus wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten himself into this situation, but for once, he couldn't even blame Shawn. Shawn had been missing in action for the last couple of weeks, showing up for a few hours at a time before disappearing again. It made Gus a little nervous, because usually that was a sign that Shawn was getting restless.

So now Gus was working his first case ever as a psychic duo without the 'psychic' half of the duo. Juliet seemed so sweet most of the time that Gus often forgot that she was a little nuts. She got into character like she was Christian Bale every time she went undercover, and the scary depths of her competitive streak would probably take years of therapy to cure.

She had shown up at the office a few hours before, talking about Lassiter. "I'm worried about him," she had said, wringing her hands together. "He doesn't seem to be sleeping, and he doesn't even…yell, anymore. It's like all the fight has just gone out of him."

Gus hadn't been able to resist a damsel in distress, even if this damsel did carry a gun (especially because she carried a gun), and so here he was, sitting out in front of Carlton Lassiter's house. He tried Shawn's phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes, but it went straight to voicemail just like all the rest.

"He's going to kill us if he finds us," Gus said, probably not for the first time.

"Lassiter doesn't know how to ask for help," Juliet said, and like from Hyde to Jekyll, she sounded reasonable again, and impossibly well-intentioned. "We're doing this for his own good."

"We should have waited for Shawn," Gus said. "At least that way we'd have a scapegoat for when we got caught. Lassiter always goes straight for him."

"We're not going to get caught," Juliet said. "I know what I'm doing."

Gus perked up when he heard a motorcycle approaching. He grabbed the binoculars from Juliet and looked out the side window. It was Shawn, and he broke out into a relieved grin. "He must have gotten my message," he said.

Juliet grabbed the binoculars back. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. "He's going to blow our cover!"

Gus frowned as Shawn sped right by them, stopping in front of Lassiter's house. He was about to get out to wave so Shawn could see them, but Shawn simply slipped off the bike and removed his helmet, before heading straight to Lassiter's door.

"What's he doing?" Juliet demanded. "What did you tell him in the message?"

"I said we were stalking Lassiter!" Gus said. "Honestly I'm surprised he didn't show sooner. I'm pretty sure he does that in his free time already."

Gus and Juliet watched in disbelief as Shawn unlocked the door and walked right inside, closing it behind him. "Um," Gus said. "What just happened?"

"Did he pick the lock?" Juliet gasped. "Oh, god, doesn't he know Lassiter is in there?"

"This can't possibly end well," Gus said.

"Try calling him again," Juliet said.

"He either didn't pay his bill again, or his phone is turned off," Gus said. "It won't do any good."

Gus frowned at the house. He may not have Shawn's hyper-observant tendencies, but Gus had picked up more than a few tricks from his friend, and if there was one thing he knew better than anyone—it was Shawn. If Shawn had gotten his message he would have spotted them sitting across the street right away, he would have waved, he would have blown a kiss at Juliet.

Which meant Shawn didn't get his message. Shawn didn't know they were here.

So what the hell was _Shawn_ doing here?

The light flicked on upstairs, and they could just make out the spiky haired silhouette of Shawn, backing up across the room. The outline of the lanky detective appeared a moment later, grabbing Shawn to tug him close before both of them dropped out of sight.

"Oh my god, he's gonna kill Shawn!" Juliet cried, frantically toying with the settings on her binoculars, possibly in the hopes of setting them to x-ray.

Gus thought back to a few weeks ago, before Shawn had started his disappearing acts. Gus had been going away on a business trip, and he'd asked Shawn what he was going to do while he was gone.

"I was thinking of seducing Lassiter," Shawn had told him.

Gus had played his part and laughed uproariously before heading off. That was the trouble with Shawn. He lied so well you never noticed when he told the truth.

"I don't think you need to worry about Shawn," Gus said. "Or Lassiter for that matter."

"How can you say that?" Juliet asked, one hand on the door, ready to run out. "Didn't you see what just happened?"

"Yep, I saw it," Gus said, and gave a wry grin. "And I think I just solved my first solo case."


End file.
